Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by rosegoldeuphoria
Summary: Every rose has its thorn and Rose Weasley's just happens to be Eleanor Goyle. Rated M for future sexual themes and language.


"So who's the lucky girl, Scorp?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, the whole school is talking about how you're parents are playing matchmaker with your love life."

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting in the middle of the courtyard when his best friend Albus Potter had found him and confronted him. Leaning up on his elbows, Scorpius watched his best friend take a seat next to him on the grass, longing for the silence he had been enjoying moments before Albus came to interrogate him.

With his wire rimmed glasses slightly askew, the black haired boy took a seat next to Scorpius and stared straight ahead nonchalantly. When it came to Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy did not always know the correct way to respond.

The pair had been best mates since first year, when the two were sorted into Slytherin and eager to make new friends. Somewhere amongst the years the two had become quite fond of each other. Their mutual hatred for the attention their parents received, along with their love for mocking the girls that seemed to fawn all over them, was the perfect formula for friendship. But Scorpius' introverted yet cocky personality seemed to clash with Albus' extroverted yet humble one at times, leaving the pair unsure how to deal with one another.

"So who is the bride?" Albus broke the silence, taking a bite from the apple he had been carrying in his book bag. The sound of crunching awoke Scorpius from his daydream. "Let me guess… Sophie Nott?"

Scorpius shot straight up and snatched the apple from Albus' mouth, laying it on the grass in between them. Sophie Nott was one of the girls Albus got the most entertainment out of mocking. The girl has been head over heels for Scorpius the moment she laid eyes on him first year. After years of Scorpius turning down 'study dates' and Hogsmeade trips, the slag finally got the hint and was beyond furious with him.

"Absolutely not. I can't even stomach looking at her, let alone marrying that slag." Scorpius held back a shudder at the thought of being tied down to a witch who had no idea what a quaffle was.

"Oh, so you admit you are getting married?" Albus grinned wickedly at his best friend as he adjusted the green and silver tie hanging around his neck. When it came to Albus Potter, being sly and manipulative was somewhat of a hobby.

"Yes, Albus. It is true. But how do you know already?" Scorpius glared as the sunlight beamed into his eyes. If Albus knew, everyone did. He loved his best friend, but at times he was sort of in his own world and oblivious to the one around him.

"Heard some fourth year girls talking about it in the common room." Albus shrugged. "I was sort of hurt you didn't tell me yourself. After all, I am your best man."

Winking, the dark haired boy reached across and picked up his apple, taking in the sight of students slaving over books and essays while enjoying the sunlight. "How did Rose take it?"

The silence was enough to answer his question. "Come on, Scorpius! You didn't tell her? She's going to be livid when she finds out."

Albus could almost picture his red headed cousin raging with fury as she overheard the millions of female witches gossiping about the newest Hogwarts drama.

"I was going to, but how do you go about telling your best friend that you're getting married?" Scorpius defended himself quickly. He could not stomach the idea of telling Rose Weasley. After all, she was his best friend and one of the most stubborn girls he had ever met. 

"I don't know." Albus spoke slowly. "How about, 'Hey Rose! You know how much you mean to me but there's another woman in my life and you're going to have to deal with it now that I'm getting married.'"

"Do you even know Rose?" Scorpius stared blankly. "She would kill me if I told her like that."

"Oh I know! Tell her in a form of a riddle, Ravenclaws love that shit." Albus broke out in laughter, ignoring the glare from Scorpius' silver eyes.

The pair were cut off quickly by the arrival their two other best friends Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. The two were busy arguing over the steps used in the Felix Felicis as they sat down next to Scorpius and Albus.

"Hey Scorp. I heard the big news, congrats!" Lysander smiled, reaching inside his book bag to find his Advanced Potions Making textbook. Skimming the pages, he finally stopped and shoved the textbook in Lorcan's face. "See, you're supposed to grind the Occamy eggshell, not throw them in whole."

"Yeah, yeah." Lorcan waved away his twin and turned his attention to the blond in front of him. "So, who is it?"

Scorpius sighed. "If I tell you guys, you have to promise not to laugh and not to tell anyone." He watched as the three of them nodded, then continued. "Eleanor Goyle."

Albus was the first to break the silence as he started laughing. "You are marrying Goyle?" He held his stomach as he continued laughing at the terrible fate his best mate was about to endure. He could not decide which was worse, marrying Sophie Nott or Eleanor Goyle.

"It's not funny, Albus." Scorpius spat as he grabbed his bag and collected his items, letting his anger and frustration get the best of him. "It's an arranged marriage. I had not input in this whatsoever. Maybe if you had listened to those fourth year girls long enough, you would have known that." 

Albus stopped laughing long enough to realize Scorpius was actually annoyed with him. "Scorp, I didn't mean to upset you." But he was cut off as his friend stormed off in the direction of the dungeons.

"Funny, I would have thought he would marry Rose." Lysander attempted to break the awkward silence but was met with two death glares and quickly averted his eyes to the textbook sprawled across his lap.

Albus sighed and grabbed his book bag and apple, as he stalked after Scorpius. Merlin knows his best mate was going through a difficult time at the moment and could definitely use someone to talk to.

As he was exiting the courtyard, a flash of red hair accented with a cobalt blue tie caught his eyes and Albus quickly changed his path. He watched his cousin make her way towards the library and decided it was best to not intervene.

Rose was bound to hear about Scorpius and Eleanor sometimes soon and Albus knew better than to be the one to tell her. If there was anything Albus knew, it was not to instigate the wrath of Rose Weasley no matter how sweet she may look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're doing it again." 

"I am not." 

"Yes, you are."

Rose Weasley let out a soft sigh as she closed her Advanced Herbology textbook and lifted her cobalt blue eyes to meet the soft hazel ones staring back at her. She was currently sitting in the back of the library with her best friend Olivia Longbottom.

The school year had started off so suddenly and before either of them were aware, piles upon piles of essays, assignments, and exams had accumulated leaving them with little to no social time.

The pair had been studying for their upcoming exams and trying to finish a few last minute assignments, when the silence became almost unbearable for the brunette. Rose cursed herself for even believing Olivia Longbottom could refrain from talking long enough for the two of them to get their work done.

"You forget I'm your best friend, Rosie. I know when something's on your mind." Olivia smiled and reached across the small table to grab her friend's hand in a soothing and reassuring manner, something she always did when Rose was going through a hard time or was having a bad day. "What's bothering you, Rose?"

There was a soft ringing in Rose's ears from the silence in the library as she tried to process what she was about to say. She had thought about this situation multiple times within the last few hours, in fact it was the only thing she had thought about, but now that she was being asked to explain what was bothering her, she was having a hard time putting it in words.

Rose swallowed slowly, then stared out the window to her right, trying to buy herself some time. Students were roaming around the grounds, trying to soak in the last few days of warmth before the weather become unbearably frigid. A part of her wished she could be done there with them, avoiding this subject completely. Happy, content, and out of this stuffy old library.

Peeling her eyes from the sea of people, Rose turned back to her best friend who was looking at her with pleading eyes. It was not that Rose had a hard time trusting Olivia Longbottom, because that was far from the truth. They had been best friends, since as long as Rose could remember.

When the pair had been born a few months apart, their dads thought it was inevitable for them to become best friends. Millions of play dates later and the two are still as inseparable as the first day they met.

Rose took a deep breath and swallowed slowly before deciding to tell her best friend what was on her mind. Merlin knows, the whole school will be in on this secret in a matter of minutes.

"I overheard Sophie talking this mornin-" Rose started but was cut off immediately by her obnoxious best friend.

"First off, majority of the things Sophie Nott says are never true and secondly Sophie lives for attention. So this better be good." Olivia leaned back in her chair, urging her Ravenclaw best friend to fill her in on the most recent gossip Sophie Nott was trying to spread like a case of bad rash.

"It's about Scorpius." Rose spoke slowly, glancing around to make sure they were still alone. Olivia arched an eyebrow slowly, then waved her hands signalling Rose to continue. If there was anything Olivia Longbottom knew it was when you mix Rose's sad looking face and the name Scorpius Malfoy, the end results could never be good. "He's getting married, Liv."

"Real funny, Rosie." Olivia laughed and adjusted herself in her chair as if to move on with the subject and return her attention to the essays in front of her.

Olivia Longbottom was the first of many to know about Rose's feelings towards Scorpius Malfoy. She had seen the way her best friend looked at him, equivalent to the way her eyes lit up whenever she spoke to someone about her dreams of becoming a healer.

A few moments of complete silence passed before Rose was able to fully process what had happened. Her best friend had heard what she had to say, but did not believe her.

"I'm not joking, Olivia. I heard Sophie telling her other Slytherin friends how Scorp was off the market. Something about an arranged marriage and it being tradition for pureblood families." Rose's pale skin became pink with frustration as she begged her best friend to hear her out.

"I'm sure you heard her wrong." Olivia shot down the accusation, not even glancing up from the Muggle Studies essay she was writing. The idea of Scorpius Malfoy agreeing to an arranged marriage was something she could not comprehend. "Besides, who could Scorpius possibly marry? I've never seen him with a girl, well aside from you of course."

"That's the point." Rose spoke slowly as if talking to a third grader who could not comprehend how to use the loo. Her patience was running thin. "Arranged marriage. Merlin, Liv, were you even listening."

"Rose. I am fully aware of what an arranged marriage is. I just don't think Scorpius Malfoy is the type of person to engage in one." Rose rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair, gazing out the window once more.

The plush green fabric caressed her skin as she fought back the tears threatening to leak. So many emotions were running through her and she was not sure if she would be able to suppress them all.

She was feeling hurt towards Scorpius for not telling her about this arranged marriage, anger towards Sophie Nott for knowing before she did, and frustration with Olivia for not believing her.

"I suppose you're right." Rose muttered after a few moments of attempting to give Olivia the silent treatment. She had so much on her mind and not enough time for arguments over boys. "He would have told me if this were true, right?"

"Now, you're making sense Rose! Of course he would have." Olivia smiled, looking up from her essay, her infamous grin plastered on her delicate tan face. "You are his best friend."

Rose smiled and nodded, reaching for her ink pot and quill. It was a miracle how just one smile from Olivia Longbottom could put her at ease."I should be going, then. I need to be up early, Head Girl duties await."

Slipping her items into her bookbag, Rose glanced over her shoulder at the beautiful brunette in maroon and gold with dashing hazel eyes. She could not recall a moment in her life where Olivia had not been there by her side and she was forever thankful for that.

"Hey, Olivia." Rose's voice broke the barrier of silence.

Olivia shifted her gaze from the essay she was revising and looked up at her best friend, a curious smile dancing on the corners of her lips. "I may be his best friend, but you are mine."


End file.
